envy
by oblivion's pen
Summary: Junpei.Minato if you squint / I hate you, but I hate me more.


Disclaimer: I do not own.

Pairing: Junpei.Minato (if you squint)  
Summary: I hate you, but I hate me more.

* * *

envy

"Oh, so just because you have the 'special' ability to switch between Persona, _you're_ suddenly the leader?! Why the hell do I have to follow you anyway?! You're not so fucking great!"

There. He finally said it. Relief washed over Junpei as he finally let out the words that he'd been holding in since the first full moon. And he felt that he made valid points, too: just because Minato could switch back and forth between his precious Persona, it didn't mean that he was the best fighter of them all. It just meant that he had a _slight_ advantage. But it wasn't fair that Mitsuru and Akihiko had appointed him 'leader'. It just wasn't.

For a moment, there was utter silence. Then, Yukari's angry voice broke the awkwardness.

"Junpei, you're an _ass_!" Yukari exclaimed, gesturing towards Minato. "What the hell is your problem?!"

"Takeba-san is right, Iori-kun. That was an unfair and harsh thing to say. You should apologize to Arisato-kun," Mitsuru said, backing Yukari up. Even Fuuka frowned, furrowing her brow. The blue-haired girl gave Junpei a disapproving glance.

"Junpei-kun...that...was not very nice..." she whispered softly. All of the S.E.E.S. members were looking at Junpei with annoyance.

"Well, it's true!" hissed Junpei, and he crossed his arms and absolutely, positively _glared_ at Minato with hatred. But while the other S.E.E.S. members were expressing their anger and defending Arisato Minato, the boy merely stared at Junpei with his cobalt eyes, seemingly unfazed.

He closed his eyes. "...Is that really how you feel, then?" Minato asked in that same, gentle and soft tone. That, Junpei decided, was another thing that annoyed the hell out of him. Minato never showed any fucking _emotion._ It was like none of them mattered to him. When any of the group members got injured in Tartarus, all Minato did was heal them and move on, never once asking if he or she was okay. Surely the S.E.E.S. members had noticed this by now!

So why the hell were they all worked up over him?! It wasn't as if Minato was super-nice (_here, Junpei-kun, you can have my sandwich. You forgot yours at the dorm today, didn't you?_), and it wasn't as if Minato helped them outside of Tartarus (_psst, Junpei-kun, the answer is Circe!_). Minato was just like all of them, just as selfish and whiny and attention-seeking as Junpei. Right?

Right?

Junpei gritted his teeth. He hated Minato. He hated Minato so fucking much. He hated Minato because he was so damn nice, so damn caring, so damn smart. He hated Minato simply because Minato _wasn't_ a selfish braggart and horrid person. Because next to him, next to fucking Saint Minato, Junpei felt so damn diminished, like he was table scraps that would be fed to Koromaru.

He hated Minato.

"Yeah," Junpei shot back, "that's how I fucking feel."

No. Nonononono. This was all wrong. This. Was. All. Wrong.

"...I see," replied the indigo-haired boy. "Then I will try and stay out of your way from now on." Quietly, oh-so-fucking-quietly, Minato turned around and exited the room through the front door, leaving Junpei with the rest of the (_severely pissed_) S.E.E.S. members.

"Did you _ever_ stop to think what Minato-kun is going through?!" Yukari yelled. "Gawd, Junpei, sometimes..." She stormed upstairs and slammed the door. One-by-one, the S.E.E.S. members left, but not before giving Junpei a thorough scolding. Then, finally, Junpei was alone. He clenched his fists, jerking open the front door and preparing to storm out angrily.

Wait.

A faint noise could be heard, soft and quiet and _ohfuckinghell_. It was Minato. No, it was Minato _crying_.

Damn it.

Junpei closed the door quietly and slumped against the wall.

_I hate you, Minato._

Because Minato was smarter. Because Minato was kinder, sweeter, more caring, more fun, braver; because Minato was everything that Junpei wasn't. Because Minato was the hero, and Junpei was just...

_But I hate me more._

...Junpei.

* * *

BLECHHH, fear it. Anyway, this is another crap!fic from Penn. :(

Yeah, I know. Two fics in one day. Makes everyone go 'ewww', doesn't it? (sigh)

Well...there was a little Junpei.Minato tossed in the sea of angst somewhere, but you kind of have to squint. Eh heh heh heh.

Rate and review? Please?

.oblivion's pen


End file.
